


Bones aren't the only things that can be broken

by mookitano10



Series: broken bones series [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mookitano10/pseuds/mookitano10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic event Merlin and Arthur have a big decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones aren't the only things that can be broken

“No, I don’t like the color.” Morgana stated as she walked away from the display. Merlin sighed and wondered how he’d been roped into going baby shopping with Arthur’s sister. 

“What about that one over there?” He pointed to a display a few feet away, trying not to let the exasperation seep into his tone. He did not need an angry Morgana on his hands at the moment. Regular Morgana could be pretty mean when she was angry but pregnant Morgana was downright evil. 

“Do you think they have it in black?” 

“I don’t know Morgs. Why don’t you ask someone that works here?” Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he’d picked up from Arthur.

“You’re absolutely useless, why did I bring you?” She huffed and then walked away to find a sales associate. 

“Because you felt like torturing me.” Merlin mumbled as he followed her.

“What was that?’ 

“Because you value my opinion?” He said hoping she would buy it, or at the very least let it go.

“Nice save.” She smirked and walked away. Merlin let out a breath before pulling out his mobile.

\--Your sister is insane.-- 

Arthur smiled at the text. He did not envy Merlin one bit. He’d been dragged shopping with her more times than he’d care to count and he remembers what she was like the first time she was pregnant. She could be scary.

\--I’ll make it up to you when you get home tonight.-- 

\--You better.— Arthur chuckled as he read the text. 

\--How does pizza and beer sound?—

\--Only if its good pizza from that place by the park.--

“Is that Arthur?” Morgana was attempting to read Merlin’s texts.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you it was rude to read over peoples shoulders?” Merlin chided and shielded his phone. 

“No. Tell him to run and pick up the cake for Sophia’s birthday party tomorrow.” She seemed completely unashamed of her rude behavior. 

“Fine I will, now go torment some poor unsuspecting sails rep or something.” He waved her off and then relayed her request or rather command, to Arthur.

It took three hours and four different department stores but finally Morgana found the bassinet she wanted. It was painted black and at first Merlin questioned putting black furniture in a baby’s room but when he saw the white blanket with a blue, black and grey swirly flower like design on it that Morgana had picked out. He agreed that it did look rather elegant and sophisticated. Much better than the brightly colored circus look that people liked to associate with babies. He never understood why people did that. Put clowns and animals all around the child’s room and then painted the walls bright, unsightly, colors. He was also happy that Morgana outright refused to paint the babies room bright pink and cover it in princess paraphernalia. He and Arthur had spent the better part of their weekend painting and the lack of pink and purple was welcomed. The room was still very feminine, obviously; it was for a baby girl but they didn’t go home covered in pink paint so they weren’t complaining. 

. . . 

 

“This is the best fucking pizza I’ve ever had. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Merlin moaned as he bit into his fourth slice. 

“Really? The best?” Arthur asked trying not to show just how turned on he was watching Merlin eat pizza. 

“Yes really. And I love you so much for getting it for me.” Merlin half joked.

“I guess it’s true what they say. ‘The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’” Merlin nearly choked on his mouthful.

“That has to be the cheesiest thing ever.” He said once he could breath again.

“No this is the cheesiest thing ever.” Arthur said holding up a slice of pizza, making Merlin laugh even harder.

“That was a terrible pun.” He laughed.

“You loved it.” Arthur quipped. 

“Mmmm, you know I did.” Merlin hummed and suddenly he was much closer than he’d been a second ago. He started gently kissing Arthurs neck.

Arthur squirmed under Merlin’s assault. “Yeah well. . . “ Merlin’s hand slowly slid up his thigh and he lost all train of thought. He sucked in a breath, as the hand got closer to his growing arousal. The movement jumpstarted Arthurs brain back into action and before he’d even made a conscious decision to do so he was straddling Merlin’s thighs and kissing him soundly.

Merlin’s hands slid under the hem of Arthurs shirt and he was slowly tracing the smooth muscles of his back almost like he was trying to memorize him.

“Merry me?” He whispered as soon as the kiss broke off. Arthur froze for a moment then nodded.

“Yes. Absolutely. Yes.” He punctuated each word with a kiss, unable to keep the goofy smile off his face. Merlin smiled back and relaxed into Arthurs embrace. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask for months. You have no idea.” He sighed as he started pulling Arthur’s shirt over his head. 

“I am a little miffed that you beat me to the punch though.” Arthur commented as he went for Merlin’s shirt. He had been looking at rings just the day before but hadn’t been able to find one he liked.

“Is that so?” Merlin moaned when Arthur started kissing the newly exposed skin.

“Mhm.” 

Just then the phone rang making both men jump apart. The caller ID indicated that it was Morgana. 

“Ignore it. She can call back at a reasonable hour.” Merlin murmured as his mouth attached to Arthurs neck once again.

“You know after it goes to voicemail she’ll leave a long message scolding us for not picking up and threatening bodily harm and then call right back.” Arthur sighed as he reached for the still ringing phone.

“What do you want Morgana. I was just about to have amazing sex with my fiancé.” He knew it was a rude way to tell his sister that he and Merlin were engaged and he’d get an earful for it but it felt good after she’d so rudely interrupted them.

There was a pause on the other end that was completely unlike Morgana. Arthur suddenly worried that it was Leon who had called and he felt guilty for the rude greeting. 

“Um, is this Arthur Pendragon?” A voice Arthur didn’t recognize questioned. 

“Yes it is. And who may I ask is this?” Arthur slowly got up from Merlin’s lap and looked at his caller ID. Maybe he’d read it wrong and it wasn’t Morgana’s phone that the call was coming from. The little screen clearly said The Devil, which was Arthur’s code name for Morgana. She’d laughed pretty hard when she saw that and the little picture of her with fake horns edited on that accompanied the name. 

“This is officer Bleak. I’m sorry to inform you that your sister and her husband were caught in the middle of a convenience store robbery earlier this evening.”

Arthur froze and nearly dropped the phone. “What happened? Are they alright?”

“Mr. Pendragon both your sister and her husband were shot in the altercation. The man died at the scene but your sister was still breathing when the paramedics showed up. They’ve taken her to County General.”

“What about Sophie?” Arthur asked in a hesitant voice.

“Who?” 

“Their little girl, Sophia. She’s four years old!” Arthur yelled into the phone. Merlin jumped at the outburst. He was extremely confused because he could only hear Arthurs side of the conversation. 

“There wasn’t a child anywhere at the scene.” The officer said confused. Arthur hung up the phone and immediately called Leon’s sister Kim. Sometimes Sophia stayed at her house when Morgana and Leon needed a break. 

“Arthur what’s going on?” Merlin asked as he pulled his shirt back on. 

“We have to go to the hospital. Will you call a cab?” 

“The hospital? Has something happened to Morgana? The baby? Sophia?” Merlin asked as he retrieved his mobile. 

“The baby.” Arthur said with a sudden realization. If Morgana had been shot had the baby been harmed as well? Merlin took Arthurs words as an answer and called for a cab.

“Which hospital?”

“County General” Arthur said in exasperation. Leon’s sister wasn’t answering. “Damn” He cursed and hung up.

“The cab will be here soon. Arthur what’s going on? You’re scaring me.” Arthur sat down heavily on the couch and held his head in his hands.

“Leon’s dead, he was shot and Morgana’s in the hospital. They were caught in the middle of a robbery and no one knows where Sophia is. Kim isn’t answering so I don’t know if Soph is with her or if she was with them and now she could be anywhere. She could be dead too. I don’t know.” He sobbed into his hands. 

“Calm down. We’ll find her. When we get to the hospital we can ask Morgana where Soph is ok. It’ll be ok, I promise.” Merlin wrapped his arms around his distraught fiancé in an attempt to sooth him while they waited for the taxi.

. . . 

 

Morgana died on the operating table but they were able to save her baby, a beautiful little girl with curly dark hair and blue eyes. She had to stay in the hospital in the NICU for several weeks after being born two months early and under such dire circumstances but for the most part she was healthy. Sophia had been with Leon’s sister like Arthur hoped. She brought the little girl as soon as she’d heard of the tragedy. After they’d handled all of the paper work and spoken to the doctors about the baby the three adults took Sophia back to Arthur and Merlin’s apartment and set to figuring out what would happen to the children. 

Arthur and Morgana’s mother was dead and their father had cut both of them off before Sophia was born, they hadn’t spoken to him since. Leon’s parents were living in some third world country doing humanitarian work and Leon and Kim hadn’t heard from them since the skype call at Morgana and Leon’s wedding. 

“I can’t take them. I’ll be moving to Washington for school in the fall and I’ve still got four more years till I graduate. I love Sophie and this new baby with all my heart but I can’t take care of them. I’m not ready to raise two children by myself.” 

“I understand. I wouldn’t want you to have to give up your dreams like that.” Arthur sighed.

“That doesn’t mean you have to give up your dreams either. You still have your hockey scholarship and you’re going to school too.” 

“That’s true but I am in a better position to take care of children. I’m closer to being done with school than you are, I have a stable career, and I’m in a committed relationship. It makes more sense for me to take them.” He didn’t want Kim to feel bad she was only nineteen; she had her whole future ahead of her. She shouldn’t have to give it all up to raise her brother’s children. 

“But what about Merlin do you think he really wants an instant family? That’s a lot to take on. I know he loves Sophie and you two have been together for a while but you’re not even engaged and now you’re thinking of raising two children with him?” She looked into the living room where Merlin had passed out on the couch with Sophia on his chest also fast asleep.

“We got engaged tonight actually.” Arthur smiled sadly as he looked at his fiancé and niece sleeping soundly. 

“Congratulations. I wish I could say that under happier circumstances.” 

“Thanks. I’ll talk to Merlin about it in the morning. We don’t have to make any decisions tonight. Would you like to stay in our guest room or do you want me to call you a cab?”

“I really don’t want to be alone tonight if that’s alright.” 

Arthur showed Kim to the guest room and gave her some extra blankets and a pair of Merlin’s pajama pants to sleep in. 

“You sure he won’t mind me borrowing his clothes?” She asked when she found out the pants belonged to Merlin.

“Nah he won’t mind besides he’s smaller so his clothes will fit you better than mine will.”

“Thank you Arthur. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Arthur walked back into the living room and contemplated just letting Merlin sleep. He knew Merlin would be sore if he slept the whole night on the couch so he woke him up, doing his best not to disturb the little girl. They decided to put Sophia in their bed with them because they didn’t want to wake up Kim and they didn’t want Soph to be alone in the living room if she woke up during the night. 

They both fell into bed on either side of the child and tried not to think of the decisions they’d have to make in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on it going this way but I don't regret it.


End file.
